DC Ultimates: War for Justice
by DC Ultimates
Summary: Cinco años han pasado desde que Superman apareció por primera vez, dando el comienzo de una nueva era heroica. Ahora, un nuevo mal amenaza la tierra, y es momento de que los héroes más grandes del mundo se unan para derrótarlo. El nuevo origen de la Justice League está aquí. NEW52 REMAKE.


**Reedición de la historia. Tengo mucha fe en ella, así que disfrútenla y no duden en dejar sus reviews, que es lo que mantiene viva la fe de un escritor. **

* * *

**Capítulo I**

**"La Caída de Metrópolis"**

**—****Batman—**

_Hace cinco años... _

Recapitulando los eventos ocurridos en las últimas veinticuatro horas: una especie de predicador, llamado Gordon Godfrey, logra poner a la mayoría de la población del país en contra de la creciente ola de superhéroes y justicieros. Normalmente no me importaría en lo más mínimo lo que la gente pensara de mí—no hago esto por la fama, sino porque es lo correcto—pero, a todo lugar al que fuera, lugar que convertía a su causa; me preocupaba que este predicador no fuera del todo un charlatán y que tuviera alguna clase de poderes psíquicos. Hace cinco años no hubiera creído que existiera algo como eso, pero desde mi encuentro con aquel marciano ya no sé qué pensar; hay personas que pueden darle la vuelta al mundo en cuestión de minutos, quizás segundos; cuerpos de policías intergalácticos, que pueden crear cosas con sólo pensarlas; sin mencionar que existen superhombres capaces de destruir ciudades enteras con una sola mirada. Muchos dirán que sólo soy un hombre en un traje de murciélago, pero se equivocan. Soy Batman.

Volviendo a la situación actual, deje a Robin y Batgirl en Gotham, ellos podrán cuidar la ciudad, siempre y cuando no permitan que las hormonas los controlen. Ahora, por al menos una semana he estado vigilando a Godfrey; al ser un hombre lleno de rutinas no fue nada difícil el conocer todos sus movimientos, y seguirlo fue pan comido ya que no gozaba de una amplia seguridad. Todo fue fácil hasta su viaje a Metrópolis; lo curioso es que nunca había visitado una ciudad conocida por tener algún tipo de superhéroe, hasta el día de ayer. Godfrey vino a Metrópolis a declararla como una ciudad pagana, que le ofrecía tributo a un falso dios. Por doce horas seguidas, las calles de Metrópolis fueron llenadas por manifestantes que seguían el culto de Godfrey, estando fervientemente en contra de Superman y de todo lo que él representa.

Mi último encuentro con el boyscout empezó siendo, como lo diría la señorita Lane en su elocuencia, dos perros peleando por su territorio; pero de alguna forma, nuestra pelea terminó en una colaboración para evitar que Lex Luthor se convirtiera en el "salvador" de Metrópolis, y ahora mismo se pudre en la prisión. Si bien _Clark_ y yo quedamos en buenos términos, volverlo a ver no es algo que esté en mis planes, y aún así sucedió.

Aunque no iré tan lejos para decir que no podría haberlo hecho sin él, fue bastante útil tener un súper oído y visión de rayos equis a mi _servicio_. Pudimos descubrir que Godfrey tenía tratos con una organización terrorista llamada _La Religión del Crimen._ Una grabación mostrada ante sus seguidores fue lo único necesario para ponerlos en su contra—al parecer no eran tan fieles después de todo. Superman y yo estábamos ahí para aprehenderlo; incluso la policía estaba ahí como apoyo, pero al igual que como dice Murphy: "Todo lo que puede salir mal, saldrá mal". Y así fue…

Aún recuerdo bien lo último que dijo ese desgraciado…antes de traer el infierno a nosotros: "Pueden rezar todo lo que quieran y nadie vendrá a salvarlos. Su Dios no tiene el poder para evitar esto; yace impotente ante el mío. Hay un _Nuevo Dios_ entre nosotros, y es momento de que todos le rindan tributo. ¡Salve, Darkseid!"

Gritó esas palabras a los cielos, alzando lo que parecía una calavera dorada, los tres ojos del objeto comenzaron a brillar, mientras Godfrey era tragado por un gran haz de luz. Es algo difícil de explicar; de un momento a otro Gordon Godfrey había desaparecido y sólo calavera residía. Clark llegó a pensar que se había teletransportado, pero él pasó a ser una preocupación menor cuando aquel haz de luz que lo había tragado se dirigió al firmamento y, literalmente, rasgó el cielo. Fue en ese momento que, siendo tan literal como me he es posible, el infierno fue desatado en la tierra.

**—****Superman—**

Yo estaba al lado de Bruce cuando el averno abrió sus puertas desde los cielos. Aquella rasgadura en el firmamento no hizo más que expandirse, para el horror de todos los presentes, incluyéndome entre ellos. De pronto, fuego empezó a llover del rojizo cielo, al igual que meteoros buscando estrellarse; edificios cayeron, las calles se incendiaron y personas murieron. ¡No mientras viva!

Congelé el fuego con mi aliento, derretí los meteoros con mi visión; podría desmoronarlos a golpes y aún así nunca acabaría. De pronto, mi puño fue detenido en seco, por una garra proveniente de una de las llamaradas. Más garras, incluso cuernos y colmillos sobresalieron de las llamaradas, pronto apagadas por el aleteo de las bestias en las que se convirtieron. Eran similares a gárgolas, sólo que cada extremidad de su cuerpo estaba cubierta por una armadura dorada. Me vi rodeado, pero eso nunca me detuvo antes, y no lo hará ahora.

**—****DC ULTIMATES—**

Las criaturas de apariencia dantesca se esparcían como una plaga, atacando y consumiendo todo cuanto vieran. La ciudad cayó a su favor en cuestión de minutos, y ni siquiera el hombre de acero pudo evitarlo. Kal-El de Krypton se vio impotente ante la aparente invasión, pues no importaba cuántas veces los golpeara, ellos regresaban por más; estaba quedándose sin opciones, y él lo sabía, pero no quería llegar a eso. No debía cruzar esa línea. Sin embargo, toda duda se disipó al oír los ensordecedores gritos de la mujer de la cual se había enamorado perdidamente: Lois Lane.

— ¡Jimmy!—gritó Lois una y otra vez, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que el joven Olsen se levantara y le sonriera con esa tonta sonrisa como siempre lo hacía, pero sin importar cuánto lo zarandeara, el pelirrojo no despertaba.

Superman los veía desde los cielos, sin poder intervenir, al igual que un Dios; sólo que no lo era, y Clark no podía evitar desear serlo, pues así podría hacer algo, lo qué sea. El agujero en el estómago de Jimmy no paraba de sangrar, y los latidos de su corazón seguían debilitándose hasta que finalmente desaparecieron, y James Olsen había caído en los brazos de la muerte.

Las gárgolas doradas se abalanzaron contra el melancólico hombre de acero, aprovechando su distracción, menospreciando su duelo. Grave error. Hordas de esos demonios lo rodearon, atraparon y encerraron; pronto Superman fue reemplazado por una esfera construida a bases de aquellos seres, cual juguete hecho de legos.

—Clark…—musitó Bruce, apenas pudiéndose librar de las bestias que lo atacaban. Se vio obligado a olvidarse momentáneamente de su amigo en su peor hora, pues si dejaba que lo matasen no le sería de ayuda a nadie. Con un batarang en cada mano, siendo los últimos en su arsenal, se abalanzó contra estos demonios paranormales. Estos parademons.

La esfera de parademons que contenía al último hijo de Krypton empezó a tornarse rojiza, mientras sus armaduras se derretían, siendo víctimas de la furia de Superman, plasmada en su visión de calor. No había escape del infierno, pues el hombre de acero no daba cuartel. Su cólera lo carcomía desde sus adentros, y no se detendría hasta destruirlos a todos. Destruiría a todos y cada uno de ellos. Los desmembraba pieza por pieza; los incineraba hasta convertirlos en ceniza; o incluso los congelaba para romperlos en miles de pedazos. Antes de siquiera pensar en detenerse, un puñetazo en la cara le hizo el favor por él.

Superman salió disparado, atravesando al menos una docena de edificios antes de quedar estancado en un gigantesco cráter, obra de tal caída. Cuando por fin pudo recobrar el sentido, fue capaz de oír los pasos de su transgresor; inmediatamente, por el estilo de caminar, notó que no era un parademon, pero seguía siendo un enemigo y lo enfrentaría sin dudar.

—Te dije que regresaría por ti, y que nada de lo que pudieras hacer te salvaría de mi ira—escuchó el último kryptoniano provenir de entre las infernales llamas. Una voz que le resultaba demasiado familiar.

— No…es imposible—musitaba el hombre de acero, con una mirada llena de estupefacción. El caminar confiado e imponente; tal porte de grandeza, digno de un líder; esos ojos llenos de ambición y furia. Seguía igual a como la última vez que lo vio, hace ya casi cinco años, portando orgullosamente el símbolo de su casa: la honorable y poderosa casa de Zod.

—Debiste haberme matado cuando tuviste la oportunidad, Kal-El. Quizás hubieras sido capaz de evitar esta destrucción; aunque en verdad lo dudo—dijo el antiguo general kryptoniano, con una sonrisa llena de un malicioso morbo al observar a su carcelero en tal estado de decadencia.

— ¿Zod, eres tú quién ha propiciado esto? ¡¿Es esta tu obra?!—cuestionó Clark, señalando toda la destrucción causada por los parademons, totalmente encolerizado; no obstante, debía mantener la cabeza fría. Quizás sea su equivalente en fuerza, pero Zod sigue siendo un soldado; ha peleado por su supervivencia cada día de su vida. La última vez lo venció gracias a la Kryptonita, de lo contrario nunca hubiera sido capaz de derrotarlo.

—Te equivocas, Kal-El. He vuelto a ser lo que nací para ser: un soldado. Soy el General Zod, y fui liberado de mi cautiverio para servir al más grande de todos. Soy el leal súbdito de un nuevo dios. ¡Todos se arrodillarán ante Darkseid!—respondió el Kandoriano, hablando y luciendo como un fanático religioso, cosa que Zod nunca había sido. Mientras hablaba, una marca roja apareció en su frente: el símbolo Omega. La marca de Darkseid.

—Sólo te has convertido en una sombra de tu antiguo ser. A pesar de tus pecados, siempre velaste por el bien de tu pueblo; ahora sólo eres un lacayo más de este supuesto nuevo dios.

—No eres más que un hereje, Kal-El. Darkseid me mostró el camino de su grandeza, y lo único que veo al final de este sinuoso pasaje es… ¡mi venganza cumplida!

Mucho antes de que Zod fuese capaz de abalanzarse sobre su odiado enemigo, pareció que el tiempo se congeló y sólo Superman fue capaz de percibir lo que sucedía en su entorno. Un tipo usando un smoking, y un largo sombre—un mago—hizo aparición y se inclinó para ayudar al hombre de acero a levantarse.

—…Zatara…—musitó Clark, siendo incapaz de decir más.

El aludido tomó al kryptoniano y habló en reversa— (Llévanos donde la justicia reina) —y desaparecieron.

**—****DC ULTIMATES— **

En algún punto del multiverso, escondido y existente en una dimensión entre las dimensiones, la gran fortaleza celestial se mantiene imponente; un mito para todo aquel que haya oído de ella, pero real para todo mago que la haya visto. La Roca de la Eternidad sobrevolaba los infinitos túneles de la _Hemorragia_, el puente que une a los universos; el opuesto perfecto para la Speed Force, que los mantiene separados.

En los pasillos de la fortaleza, los poderosos conjuros del habilidoso mago Giovanni Zatara fueron los responsables de salvarlo y traerlo a tal magnífico recinto. Una proeza que no cualquier hechicero sería capaz de ver cumplida, al menos no en vida. Kal-El, al ver el cambio de escenario, se separó de Zatara y lo tomó del cuello, pero algo era diferente: su fuerza estaba disminuyendo, como si se estuviera agotando.

— ¿Qué me has hecho Zatara?—interrogó Clark, haciendo lo posible por no flaquear.

—Él no te ha hecho nada, Superman—escuchó el aludido, reconociendo la voz al instante—Tus poderes requieren de la radiación de un solo rojo; y no hay ninguno a la vista. De momento sólo te queda un poco de fuerza almacenada, y será mejor que no la malgastes.

—…Batman…—reconoció el hombre de acero, observando con lo que quedaba de su visión de rayos equis las condiciones del caballero de la noche—Veo que, salvo por unos raspones y fracturas menores, te encuentras bien. Ahora, dime, ¿dónde demonios estamos? ¿Qué pasó con Metrópolis? ¿Y dónde rayos está Lois?—cuestionó, de la forma más imperativa que le fuera posible.

—No sé qué fue de Lois, pero Metrópolis cayó, Clark. Sólo escombros quedaron—Bruce pudo observar la melancolía en la cara de su mejor amigo; una expresión que puede recordar en sí mismo. Aquel día, cuando sus padres murieron. Lo único que quedaba de _Clark Kent_ era su vida en Metrópolis, y sin ella, quizás la parte humana de Superman jamás volvería—y con respecto a dónde estamos…—fue interrumpido el vigilante.

—Estamos en la Roca de la Eternidad: un santuario para los campeones de la tierra—habló un anciano, de piel morena, y ropa andrajosa; sin embargo, lo que más denotaba de él era el gran rayo luminoso en su pecho—Mi nombre es…_Shazam_, y yo soy el protector de este recinto. Sé bienvenido, Kal-El de Krypton. Has sido elegido para unirte tus hermanos campeones; ha llegado una amenaza que sólo ustedes juntos podrán evitar.

Detrás de Shazam pudo notar unas nuevas siluetas más, que empezaron hacerse cada vez más claras; eran los héroes con quienes había compartido gloria en los últimos cinco años. Todos estaban ahí.

—Superman, el campeón más poderoso que la tierra haya visto, déjame darte la bienvenida a la _Justice League. _


End file.
